One night
by Chisato-chan
Summary: Une Mimi bourrée, avec des idées farfelues, ça donne ça...


**Titre: One night...**

**Pairing: Steph/Maryse, sous entendu de Wade/Justin, Mark/Michelle, Michelle/Layla, Mark/Glen**

**Rating: M (on change pas les bonnes habitudes (a))**

**Disclaimer: un jour, ils seront à moi. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé...**

**Note: pour l'anniversaire de ma chère Pauline. En retard, certes, mais pour toi quand même ;) Encore joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu l'aimes ton cadeau T.T**

* * *

_**One night...**_

"_ Il est hors de question que je fasse ça!

_ Allez Steph! T'es divorcée depuis 3 mois et Paul se tape Shawn depuis, alors laisse toi aller!

Les lumières du club lui agressait les yeux de Stephanie McMahon qui essayait désespérément de lancer un regard noir au jeune homme en face d'elle. Déjà qu'elle regrettait suffisamment de l'avoir suivi ici, hors de question qu'elle subisse ce genre de remarques. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit et en plus de ça, la musique était horrible. Non l'adjectif n'était pas suffisamment fort pour décrire ses "BOUM BOUM" infernaux.

"_ Oh ferme la Dumbo et retourne baiser ton Paul!

_ Je m'y perds là, on parle du quel?"

La brune s'empêcha de lui envoyer son verre dans la figure. Stuart Bennett était un véritable petit con. Déjà, il lui rappelait qu'elle était divorcée de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme le plus extraordinaire, fabuleux, intelligent, prodigieux, sensationnel...

"_ Tu devrais essayer avec une fille, crois moi!"

Formidable, intelli... Hein? Elle se tourna vers une Michelle McCool complètement déchirée, un verre de tequila à la main. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant la jeune femme comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle devait coucher avec une femme.

"_ Oh ferme la bouche, on dirait que t'es profondément débile...

_ Non, mais je crois que j'ai absolument mal compris ce que tu m'as dit...

_ Huuum... En gros j'ai dit: baise avec une meuf, c'est plus compréhensible là?"

Stephanie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant la jeune femme comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle devait coucher avec une femme.

"_ Je crois que tu l'as fait buguer...

_ Ah moins que se soit juste l'alcool qui la rende encore plus bête qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ T'as l'alcool mauvais Mimi, tu le sais ça?

_ Oui Dumbo, alors ferme la!

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler comme ça?

_ Tes oreilles peut être, tu y as pensé?"

Stuart se toucha inconsciemment les oreilles sous le sourire moqueur de Michelle qui se retourna vers Stephanie qui clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, regar...

"_ Oh! Tu te réveilles oui?

_ Mais... tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes!

_ Quoi? T'as un problème avec ça... Non, t'as jamais essayé avec une fille dans ta vie?"

Les rires moqueurs de Michelle et Stuart firent légèrement rougir la cadette des McMahon. Effectivement, elle n'avait jamais touché aux femmes dans sa vie et elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin non plus. En même temps, elle n'avait pas regardé grand monde depuis qu'elle était avec Paul...

"_ Bien sûr que non! Je suis pas lesbienne ou bi, alors pourquoi j'aurais essayé...

_ Parce qu'il faut tout essayer dans la vie!

_ T'as déjà essayé toi?

_ ... Je fais hétéro à ce point là? demanda désespérément la co championne féminine.

_ Mais non Mimi, c'est juste notre chère Stephanie qui ne remarque rien!

_ Aaah mon petit Stuart tu me rassures!

_ Normal ma Mimi, je suis fait pour ça!"

La cadette des McMahon regardait ses deux amis se faire des déclarations d'amitié de plus en plus alcoolisés. Son attention se focalisa sur Michelle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme blonde avait déjà... Avec des femmes... Elle était pourtant mariée à Mark! Bon, ça n'empêchait rien d'accord, mais quand même! Enfin... Elle se rappela vaguement d'un scandale qui avait éclaté en 2007 à propos de Mark justement. Des rumeurs disaient qu'ils aimait beaucoup, sans doute trop, un certain lutteur... C'était qui déjà? Glen? Enfin, les rumeurs disaient que des bruits étranges s'élevaient de la loge du célèbre lutteur. Et quelques semaines plus tard, par un heureux hasard, Michelle et Mark déclaraient qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Un éclat de rire bruyant de Michelle la sortit un instant de ses pensées. A moitié couchée sur le bar, la blonde essayait de boire tant bien que mal son énième verre de tequila qu'elle avait commandé, alors que Stuart la faisait rire... Comme un baleine, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Stephanie continuait de la scruter. C'est vrai que Michelle et Layla étaient proches. Même très proche. Est ce que par hasard...? Sans doute, en y repensant, elle avait bien remarqué les regards qu'elles s'échangeaient et une certaine pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Layla quand elle disait que Michelle était "encore" avec Mark... D'ailleurs lui et Glen... Plus que louches en ce moment. Elle allait mener sa petite enquête. Après tout, elle n'avait que ça à faire, et elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser à les épier à leur insu.

Son regard se perdit sur le monde qui l'entourait. Une femme hein... Pourquoi pas après tout... Mais elle se voyait tellement mal faire quoi que se soit avec la brune qui dansait comme une furie à quelques mètres d'elle, ou alors la blonde qui buvait encore plus que Michelle et qui avait deux obus à la place de la poitrine. Et puis, ils étaient même pas dans une boîte gay! Comment voulaient-ils qu'elle trouve son bonheur parmi les hétéro?

Elle se raidit légèrement en sentant quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle par derrière. Elle se détendit en s'apercevant que ce n'était que le membre des Simply Flawless.

"_ Alors ma chère Steph, t'as fait ton choix?

_ Dis pas ça comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être au supermarché et de choisir un bout de viande!

_ C'est pratiquement la même chose tu sais!

_ Raconte pas n'importe quoi...

_ Bon, bon... bois un peu plus tu serais plus joyeuse!

_ Pour sentir comme toi après? Non merci Michelle...

_ Tsss, dire que j'étais venue spécialement pour t'aider! Tu vois la jolie blonde là bas?

_ Oh s'il te plaît, elle est immonde! Jamais je tenterai de...

_ Je te parle pas de la fausse Pamela Anderson, je te parle de celle qui te dévore des yeux en buvant son cocktail et qui est assise dans le fond...

_ Je vois pas du tout de qui tu parles... Arrête de boire, ça affecte encore plus ton cerveau que je ne le pensais et il va finir par vraiment plus y avoir de connexion entre tes neurones...

_ Et toi tu devrais retourner chez l'ophtalmo!"

Michelle prit la tête de son amie entre ses mains et la tournant violemment.

"_ Je te parle de celle la!"

Effectivement, pensa Steph, elle n'était pas du tout moche. Mais alors loin de loin. Et effectivement la jeune femme la regardait avec insistance, lui faisant un sourire timide. Et elle ressemblait étrangement à...

"_ Tu es celle qui devrait te faire refaire une nouvelle paire, tu me montres Maryse, espèce d'imbécile!

_ Je ne te permets pas d'être aussi familière avec moi! Lui dit Michelle qui penchait dangereusement sur la gauche. Et puis d'abord, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est vraiment Maryse... Attends... MARYYYYYYYYYYYSE!"

Stephanie fit un bond sur sa chaise sous le cri strident du membre des Simply Flawless. D'ailleurs plusieurs personne dans les environs avaient sursauté.

"_ Michelle, pourquoi tu me cries dessus exactement?

_ Ah oui, c'est bien toi Maryse... Nan mais je suis euuuh, bourrée, alors ben, je te reconnaissais plus t'étais trop loin! Alors pour voir si c'était toi, ben je t'ai appelé en criant, sinon tu m'aurais pas entendu! Et puis t'es venue, et tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais crié ton nom! Et puis...

_ Oui, merci Michelle, je suis au courant pour la seconde partie!

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ah et je t'ai appelé parce que Steph te trouvais trop belle et voudrait passer la nuit avec toi! Tu sais, depuis Paul, elle a rien fait, elle se sent seule, veut de la compagnie plus oestrogênée que testostéronisée... ça se dit ça? Enfin bref, elle t'as vu et elle s'est dit: "haaaaan, elle est trop belle Maryse" alors voilà, comme tout le monde sait que tu as toujours beaucoup aimé notre adorable Steph, qui a un balai dans le cul mais je suis sûre que t'arriveras à la décoincée, eh ben voilà, j'me suis dit: "mais j'vais l'amener vers ici!" et...

_ Je croyais que c'était parce que tu me reconnaissais pas...

_ Ah oui, sans doute, mais j'suis défoncée à la tequila, alors forcément, j'me rappelle d'jà plus de ce que je t'ai dit y a 5 minutes. Je t'ai dit que Steph voulait essayer les filles?

_ Nan mais tu vas la fermer toi?

_ Oui Michelle... Allez, ton ami Stuart te fait de grands signes pour que tu ailles le rejoindre!

_ Heiiiiin? Aaaaah Dumbooo! Mon Amour j'arrive! Ne prends pas de la vodka sans moi! Hey! Non mais oh! Et laisse Layla tranquille d'abord! Je vais te tuer!"

Michelle fila comme une flèche vers ses deux amis en vociférant bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer de le fait que Stuart serve de plus en plus de verre à une Layla qui n'avait pas vraiment 'air dans son assiette.

Stephanie se sentait très gênée. Elle n'osait même pas regarer Maryse en face et dire un seul mot. Comment elle allait s'en sortir maintenant? Elle savais que Maryse l'aimait beaucoup, enfin si elle pouvait avoir confiance en la tirade de fille défoncée de Michelle...

"_ Ne sois pas si stressée, je vais pas me jeter sur toi comme ça...

_ Hein? Euh non, mais... C'est juste que Michelle s'est montée toute une histoire et...

_ T'inquiètes, j'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais vouloir de moi ou autre...

_ Ah, soupira Stephanie pratiquement de soulagement, je devrais me détendre mais depuis quelque temps c'est dur...

_ Je sais, ton divorce tout ça... Alors tu sais quoi? Installe toi là où j'étais, je vais t'apporter quelque chose pour te détendre", lui dit Maryse avec un sourire.

La brune hocha la tête positivement et alla s'installer sur la banquette où elle avait vu Maryse quelques instants plus tôt. Elle regarda la jeune femme de dos et eu un petit sourire. Elle la trouvait vraiment jolie quand même. Cette pensée la fit rire. Elle était donc en manque à ce point pour trouver de l'attrait à une jeune femme? Surtout qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé si Michelle ne lui avait pas fourré cette idée dans le crâne...

Mais pour une nuit, ça irait non? Juste une seule où elle se laisserait aller, sans plus penser à rien... Oui, devrait bien se faire.

*'*

"_ Non mais regarde moi ça... Nan mais ils se sont descendus combien de bouteilles pour en arriver là?

_ Huuum... Je dirais au moins 5 à eux deux, enfin deux et demi si on compte Layla et Paul. Parce que Pour voir Dumbo et l'autre blonde se déhancher tous les deux sur les tables d'une boîte à... 5 heures et demi du mat', il faut au moins cinq bouteilles. C'est assez pour les mettre dans ce état là, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

_ Tu crois franchement qu'ils vont s'en rappeler?

_ ça, crois moi, ça, ça va les aider!"

Stephanie montrait toue fière son appareil photo qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de mettre dans sa poche. Enfin, comme si elle pouvait l'oublier. Elle aimait espionner... Enfin prendre des photos dès qu'elle voyait quelque chose d'intéressant. Et puis se foutre de ses amis, c'était une très bonne occasion pour les mitrailler.

"_ Je pense quand même qu'on devrait les ramener à l'hôtel... Si ça continue le gérant va les foutre à la porte...

_ Je voudrais bien photographier ça moi...

_ Oui mais... Non, je tiens pas à les chercher au poste parce qu'ils auront fait des conneries!

_ C'est un très bon argument! DUMBO! MICHELLE! Allez, on descend de la table, on va rentrer à l'hôtel!

_ Quoiiiii? Déjà? Noooon Steph, tu peux pas, non, non, non! On s'amuse avec Dumbo! Hein, mon amour? Demanda Michelle à Stuart en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

_ Oh voui ma Mimi! Huuum... Mais regarde donc mon cher Paul, il n'a pas l'air content...

_ Mais pourquoi donc?

_Je crois qu'il n'aime pas que tu me fasses des bisous...

_ Oh! Mais! C'est pas normal ça! Paulychichounet, tu sais très bien que moi, j'aime les filles, faut pas se monter la tête pour si peu!

_ Je dois te rappeler que t'es mariée à Mark? rappela Maryse à la bonde.

_ Mark? C'est qui ça? Un chippendale? demanda avec étonnement Michelle qui tanguait dangereusement sur la table.

_ En fait, c'est encore plus catastrophique que je ne le pensais... Tu m'écoutes? dit Maryse en envoyant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Stephanie.

_ Attends, juste une dernière et je t'aide à les descendre", dit Stephanie en cadrant bien ses deux amis qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

Maryse soupira et tira violemment Michelle vers elle, qui atterrit les fesses la premières sur la table.

"_ Aïeuh! Espèce de grosse brute! J'espère que tu feras pas autant de mal à Steph ce soir hein! Sinon je te tape après, attention!

_ Oui Michelle je te crois! Dumbo, descend toi aussi.

_ Non! Je m'appelle pas Dumbo d'abord, mais Stuart! Tu sais comme la souris! Donc à la limite, si tu me surnommes souris, je comprendrais! Mais laisse mes oreilles en dehors de ça! Elles ont déjà suffisamment de chagrin à être aussi grande pas la peine d'en rajouter!

_ Oui, mais ma chère souris, ton mec est en train de partir sans toi, donc si tu te grouilles pas, tu vas dormir sur le sol d'un couloir!

_ Quoi? Mais Gabyyyy! Euh Paul! Enfin, mon chéri, ne me laisse pas! Michelle n'est rien tu le sais! Cria Stuart en courant vers la sortie.

_ Ah bah ça fait plaisir Dumbo! Enfoiré! Hurla Michelle en s'effondrant sur la table. J'crois que je me sens pas bien... Layla, aide moi 'te plaît..."

La Britannique regardait Michelle d'un œil désabusé, avant d'ouvrir les bras pour faire signe à Michelle de venir, ce que la blonde fit sans attendre, s'écroulant littéralement sur la championne féminine.

"_ Huuum, j'aime bien avoir ma tête entre tes seins...

_ Michelle! S'insurgea Layla, ferme la et redresse toi!

_ Je pourrais te toucher ce soir?

_ Je te rappelle que tu as une chambre avec Mark!

_ Mais je sais pas qui c'est lui...

_ Ton mari, abrutie!

_ Ah ouiiii, maintenant que tu le dis! Mais je veux être avec toi! Je veux!

_ Ta gueule et avance!

_ Tu es si cruelle! Attends pas si vite, j'vais tomber", rit stupidement Michelle en s'accrochant à sa partenaire.

Steph et Maryse ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pouffer devant ce spectacle si peux commun. La grande Michelle McCool, qui pouvait paraître si froide et distante, titubant comme une vulgaire soularde contre Layla était vraiment un moment à ne pas rater. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Stephanie était en ce moment même en train de prendre une vidéo des deux jeunes femmes.

"_ Attends, tu cadres pas bien là, mets toi un peu plus sur la gauche...

_ Arrête de toucher l'appareil toi! Tu fais tout trembler! Et puis filme en marchant et tu verras bien si tu peux cadrer mieux en le faisant!

_ Ben avec tes verres de gin en moins, ça l'aurait fait je pense!

_ Dis tout de suite que je suis bourrée!

_ Non j'oserai pas! Sourit Maryse.

_ Pfff, toi tu vas te retrouver toute seule ce soir si tu continues", rétorqua Stephanie en se dirigeant d'un pas peu assuré vers la sortie.

Oh! Parce que la cadette des McMahon n'avait pas envie de la lâcher ce soir? Le sourire de la québécoise s'élargit. Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée et marcha tranquillement pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'attendait dehors.

*'*

"_ Layla... Je t'aime, tu sais?

_ Michelle, par pitié, arrête de dire des conneries...

_ Mais c'est vrai! Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça?

_ Parce que tu dis que de la merde quand t'es bourrée!

_ Mais! Si tu pense à ce Mark là, d'ailleurs j'me rappelle plus de qui s'est, dis toi que... Ben que je t'aime plus!

_ Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais? Demanda Maryse sur un ton désespéré.

_ Et encore, là elle s'est calmée, tout à l'heure, c'était pire, lui répondit Layla exaspérée.

_ Et tu travailles avec ça?

_ Sobre, elle est beaucoup plus civilisée!

_ Mais taisez vous, bande de méchantes! s'insurgea Michelle.

_ Celle qui devrait se taire c'est toi!

_ Oh miracle, un taxi arrive! Pleura pratiquement de joie Stephanie.

_ Oh, ça veut dire qu'on peut la larguer à l'intérieur? Espéra Maryse.

_ Non mais tu rigoles? Si on la laisse seule, elle sera portée disparue demain!

_ Pas faux... Bon, je suis résolue à faire le trajet avec elle.

_ On a pas le choix, dit Layla en mettant sans douceur Michelle dans le taxi.

_ Tu pourrais être plus sympa!

_ On va surtout avoir besoin de courage", murmura Maryse en s'installant à côté de Layla.

Michelle fut assez silencieuse pendant cinq minutes avant de se mettre à chanter, ou plutôt crier à tue tête la chanson des schtroumphs. La mélodie lui était passée par la tête, et un besoin urgent de la faire partager avec les autres et pas pour leur plus grand bonheur. Le chauffeur de taxi, lui par contre, était enchanté de voir une jeune femme aussi pleine d'entrain à cette heure là du matin, et Michelle ne tarda pas lui faire la conversation, lui racontant sa glorieuse enfance, où apparemment elle s'était cassée la figure en vélo, et lui racontait sans cesse, dans des versions différentes, car elle ne s'en souvenait pas si bien et surtout parce que c'était le seul élément qui lui revenait en mémoire.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel, les adieux déchirant entre Michelle et le chauffeur dura au moins un bon quart d'heure, sous l'œil d'une Maryse qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, lui foutre sa main dans la figure, ce qu'elle arriva à contrôler, puisque Stephanie lui tenait fermement un de ses bras, l'autre étant occupé à filmer Michelle.

"_ Aaaah je suis si triste... je l'aimais bien moi! J'aurais du lui demander son numéro!

_ Mais oui Mimi, mais oui...

_ Mais t'as vu comme...

_ Non on a pas vu et on s'en bat les couilles c'est clair?

_ Maryse... Ne sois pas vulgaire! En plus t'en as pas... dit Michelle en regardant bizarrement Maryse, comme pour vérifier si elle n'était pas un transsexuel.

_ Retenez moi ou je la tue...

_ Pas ce soir merci! Dit Stephanie en faisant signe à Layla de s'en aller vite avec sa partenaire, ne sachant pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir contrôler la colère de Maryse.

_ Bon, ben... A demain matin!" Déclara Layla en leur faisant un grand sourire et en traînant Michelle avec elle vers un ascenseur après avoir repris les clés de sa chambre.

Stephanie et Maryse regarda leur deux amies disparaître dans l'ascenseur, et soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant les petits chiffres clignoter, indiquant que Layla avait réussi sans problème à contenir Michelle, qui avait quand même du vouloir jouer avec les boutons. Ah non, là il redescendait... Remontait... Descendait... Pour finalement se stabiliser au 8è étage de l'établissement. Maryse et Stephanie n'avait pas la moindre idée si c'était le bonne étage, ou si Layla avait simplement décidé d'achever Michelle dans les escaliers.

"_ Chériiie, ça tourne... Pourquoi les escaliers?

_ Parce que tu me faisais ch... Tu m'embêtais à jouer avec les boutons!

_ Mais c'était drôle!

_ Pour toi, pas pour moi!"

Décidément, elle lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. Dans tous les sens du terme, mais Michelle lui faisait sacrément perdre la tête. Elle arriva à lui faire monter la dernière marche et se contenta de la traîner jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"_ T'es sûre que c'est là?

_ Oui j'en suis sûre...

_ Tu dors avec moi?

_ Non, Mark t'attend Michelle...

_ Mais je veux rester avec toi!"

Layla soupira encore. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être touchée par ce genre de phrase vide sens. Oui, elles n'avaient absolument aucuns sens. Elle était tout simplement ivre. Tellement ivre, que Michelle déblatérait n'importe quoi. C'était juste ça. Rien de plus.

Elle toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un, plus particulièrement un certain homme, vienne lui ouvrir.

"_ J'ai un colis pour toi Mark!

_ Non je veux pas y aller!

_ Oh et quel colis tu me ramènes...

_ C'est ta femme tu t'en occupes! T'es avec personne au moins...

_ Pas ce soir non... Allez ma grande viens par là, dit Mark en essayant d'attirer Michelle vers lui.

_ Mais pourquoi? Je veux rester avec Layla..." murmura la blonde en montrant un visage triste à la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais réveilla en Layla une source de chaleur qu'elle allait finir par ne plus contrôler. A contre-cœur, elle repoussa fermement Michelle et l'installa dans les bras de Mark qui lui lançait un regard triste.

"_ Merci de l'avoir ramené. La prochaine fois, appelle moi, je viendrais. Même si tu as l'air de très bien t'en occuper, sourit doucement Mark.

_ C'est sûr que je m'en occupe largement mieux que toi", rétorqua Layla sans réfléchir avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur afin de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Mark la regarda partir avant de jeter un coup à Michelle qui s'était endormie comme un bébé dans ses bras.

"_ Mais qu'est ce que tu me fais toi encore..."

*'*

"_ J'espère que Layla a réussi à la ramener...

_ T'en fais pas pour elle, elle sait comment s'y prendre avec Mimi.

_ Elle abuse...

_ Qui?

_ Michelle. Elle profite de Layla... T'as entendu toutes les déclarations qu'elle lui a faite? Ça fait depuis plus d'un an qu'elles se connaissent, et elles étaient déjà comme ça, alors qu'est ce qui lui a pris de se marier avec l'autre grand machin? Layla s'en occupe bien mieux. Elle va pas voir d'autres mecs, elle au moins...

_ Tu penses trop, tu sais ça?

_ C'est une gentille façon de me dire de me taire.

_ Huuum oui, une gentille façon" , sourit Stephanie en sortant de l'ascenseur suivit de Maryse.

Elle marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte de Maryse. La blonde lançait de petits coups d'œil sur le côté, regardant avec insistance les courbes du corps de la cadette des McMahon. Elle avait passer une très bonne soirée, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait eu la chance un jour d'être aussi proche d'elle...

"_ C'est une chance qu'on soit au même étage tu crois pas?

_ Oui, quelle coïncidence...

_ Bon... Je vais te laisser, tu dois être fatiguée...

_ J'étais fatiguée d'entendre Michelle surtout!

_ Ça je l'aurais jamais deviné dis donc!"

La remarque fit sourire la canadienne qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour la retenir. Elle avait bien envie de l'inviter dans sa chambre, mais ça faisait trop fille qui avait envie de baiser. Certes, elle avait envie de Stephanie, mais elle ne voulait pas que la fille des McMahon s'imagine qu'elle était du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui. Et puis, elle n'avait pas l'air très intéressée. Il y avait bien eu quelques contacts pendant la soirée, mais rien de très concret. De petites remarques par ci par là, mais ce n'était pas très concluant non plus. Quelques petits regards aussi... Ou alors, c'était juste son imagination. Oui c'était sans doute que ça.

"_ Bon, je vais aller me coucher..."

Oh merde. _"Non, non, non, ne pars pas! Allez, embrasse, la imbécile!" _se disait Maryse à elle même en fixant les lèvres de Stephanie qui commençait déjà à se retourner.

"_ Attends!"

Oups. C'était sorti tout seul. Mais Stephanie s'était retournée. Enfin, en même temps, n'importe qui se serait retourné. Oh et puis merde. C'est vrai qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Elle devrait arrêter. Un jour. Quand elle aura le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais qu'elle arrête de se parler, putain!

"_ Oui?

_ Euh, juste est ce que... Oh euh attends!"

Maryse ouvrit vite la porte de sa chambre et vérifia que personne n'y était. Natalie avait du rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre. Ça l'arrangeait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Elle revint rapidement devant Stephanie. Allez, au pire, elle se prenait juste un gros "non mais ça va pas" dans la figure. Y avait pire non?

"_ Je vais être directe... Tu voudrais bien passer le reste de la nuit avec moi?" demanda Maryse avec un petit sourire mal assuré.

Le sourire de Stephanie ne la rassurait pas. Non pas vraiment. Carrément pas même.

Stephanie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ravie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle hésitait un peu mais la proposition était tentante. Après tout, c'était juste une nuit, n'est ce pas? Maryse ne demandait pas de passer le restant de sa vie avec elle. Alors...

"_ ... Pourquoi pas?"

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de Maryse et l'amena à l'intérieur de la chambre, toujours sous l'air un peu ébahi de la canadienne, qui reprit rapidement ses esprits, fermant la prote à clé.

"_ Tu as peur que je m'en aille?

_ On est jamais trop prudent!"

Stephanie éclata de rire et tira Maryse vers elle. Elle se pencha peu à peu vers les lèvres de la blonde, finissant par poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, savourant le contact. Ce n'était pas si différent d'embrasser un homme. Juste plus doux. Elle se détacha lentement de ce contact si agréable, regardant un instant Maryse qui avait eu l'air d'apprécier autant qu'elle, recommençant à l'embrasser, avec plus d'ardeur cette fois, caressant son visage et ses cheveux, rapprochant Stephanie d'elle. La canadienne dévia ses mains dans le dos de la cadette des McMahon, posant une de ses mains doucement son dos, la faisant monter et descendre. Elle s'écarta doucement de la brune, prenant une des ses mains pour la diriger vers le lit.

Une fois assise sur la couche, Maryse reprit possession de ses lèvres, recommençant à toucher son visage, ses cheveux, son dos... Descendant de plus en plus bas, frôlant ses cuisses, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Stephanie sous le contact. Maryse sourit légèrement, déviant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme, l'allongeant doucement sur le lit.

La canadienne mit une de ses mains sur le ventre de Stephanie, qui tressailli de nouveau sous le contact. Maryse, dont le sourire s'était agrandit, entama de douces caresses par dessus les vêtements de la brune. Doucement, prenant le soin de ne pas lui faire peur. Elle ne voulais pas s'arrêter au beau milieu, alors qu'elle se sentait déjà bien excitée comme ça. Sa main monta vers la poitrine de la jeune femme, toujours par dessus les vêtements de celle ci, qui se mordit doucement les lèvres à ce contact. Stephanie ne l'arrêtait toujours pas, ce qu'elle prit pour un feu vert et entreprit de déboutonner lentement le chemisier de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau au passage, en se léchant les lèvres.

Stephanie se contentait de savourer les sensations qui montaient en elle. Les mains de Maryse étaient douces, chaudes et merveilleusement talentueuses. Par un simple contact, Stephanie sentait de plus en plus une douce chaleur montée en elle. Elle osa poser sa main sur le ventre de la blonde, qui soupira légèrement. Elle passa directement sa main sous le t-shirt de la canadienne, touchant à peine la peau de sa partenaire. Sa peau était douce, agréable au touché...

Elle continuèrent à découvrir le corps de l'une et l'autre, se contentant d'attiser leur désire qui se faisait plus présent. Stephanie sentit que Maryse en voulait plus, la main de celle ci s'attardant de plus en plus vers son entrejambe. Elle avait déjà déboutonné le pantalon de la plus jeune des McMahon et ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus pousser.

Maryse se sentait de plus en plus partir dans les limbes du plaisir. La main de Stephanie s'attardait sur sa poitrine, qu'elle caressait sans précipitation, comme si elle voulait sentir toutes les réactions de son corps. Mais elle n'allait pas résister longtemps. Elle voulait donner bien plus de plaisir à sa partenaire, qui soupirait de plus en plus de plaisir.

La canadienne ne résista pas plus longtemps, passant sa main sous la culotte de Stephanie, aventurant un doigt vers l'antre qui mouillait déjà. Elle recommença à embrasser le cou de Stephanie, caressant doucement cet endroit si sensible.

Stephanie ne pu s'empêcher de se contracter légèrement, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la touchait comme ça. Mais c'était un première pour elle, de se faire toucher par une femme. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait était différente. Elle était montée petit à petit, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu connaître avec Paul. C'était plus doux, plus calme, plus posé. Mais pas pour autant moins passionné. Maryse avait augmenté son rythme, la faisait gémir légèrement. Stephanie bougeait son bassin au rythme des vas et vients si jouissif que lui prodiguait la blonde. Elle était proche de cette jouissance, une chaleur si étourdissante lui montait à la tête, pour finalement lui faire poussé un dernier cri sous ce plaisir si intense.

Maryse retira doucement ses doigts, essoufflée parce qui venait de se passer. Elle déposa de petits baisers sur le cou et le ventre de Stephanie qui semblait totalement ailleurs. Cette image l'a fit doucement sourire. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune, caressant distraitement son ventre.

Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes à se caresser légèrement, se sentant tout simplement incroyablement bien. Stephanie remonta le visage de Maryse pour l'embrasser longuement, passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

"_ Un deuxième round, ça te dirait?"

Un sourire radieux lui répondit alors qu'elle s'allongeait doucement sur la canadienne.

_Just for one night, huh?_

_Well, may be we could do that more often..._

*'*

Maryse se réveilla le lendemain, le corps de Stephanie dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle aimait énormément voir la brune dans ses bras, un sentiment de bien être total et un sentiment d'invincibilité coulant en elle. Elle était contente surtout, de la trouver dans son lit au réveil, pas partie en laissant un mot ou tout simplement rien.

La québécoise se sentait encore fatiguée de leurs ébats. Elles ne s'étaient pas franchement reposée, elles avaient passé la nuit à se donner du plaisir.

Elle sentit Stephanie bouger contre elle se réveillant peu à peu. La cadette des McMahon la regarda avec un petit sourire avant de commencer à dévorer son cou de baiser.

Huum, elle sentait que la matinée allait être très intéressante...

_Just for one night..._

_Well, I want it more often._

_With you._

_

* * *

_**Voilà, cette histoire est terminée! Elle est bien plus longue que je le pensais en fait... Beaucoup plus longue... Mimi bourrée, ça prend de la place!**

**D'ailleurs, je pense que je ferais un OS sur Michelle et Layla. Et sans doute sur Mark et son mystérieux lutteur huhu! Ah et Stuart et Paul aussi, faut pas les oublier :p!  
**

**Alors ma Pauline, ça t'a plus? :) J'espère, que je ne l'ai pas terminé à 4h30 du mat' pour que tu me dises que c'est tout pourri (dd)!  
**

**Reviews?**

**Bisouuuuus 3 à tous!  
**


End file.
